What the Hell?
by XOXO-AMOR ET ODIUM-XOXO
Summary: Full Title; What the hell happened to being in love with a hound princess?- Isabeau cheats on Logan, but what does Keirans cousin have to do with this? And could she be the one to mend his heart? But what about Marcus? And how will Cass choose her Drake Prince?
1. Chapter 1

~Callista Black POV~

For those of you that may not know who I am, I'm Callista Black, 16 years old.

I have lived in Dublin, Ireland but recently I have had to move to Roseville to finish my training.

Let me explain- my cousin is Kieran Black (you may know him) but he recently became and agent for the Helios- Rah, which is a vampire hunting agency- but hes dating a vamp, strange right- well she is the vamp princess!

So I'm heading there to finish up the training that I need to become a full agent and apparently I need some more credits and they consisit of being able to interact with vamps and not want to rip them limb from limb.

So here I am just arrived in Roseville. I can see Kieran.

This is where the fun begins…

**Mwahhaha I'm evill- Cliffie! :O **

**Sorry for the shortness- tell me if you want me to continue :P **

**Pm me or leave a review **

**Disclaimer; do you really think a 13 year old owns the drakes?**

**Until next time **

**CrownedGabz xx **


	2. the introduction

Kieran's POV

I watched the people depart the plane, wondering who the hell my cousin was, 'cause I haven't seen her in a long time- at least not since she started her training at 9 ( they start earlier in Ireland)  
>While scanning the crowd I see a really hot blonde walking over to me, and I'm thinking what the hell?<p>

Cassie POV

I'm looking out of the window when the intercom comes on, telling us that we will be making our descent into Roseville airport and for the cabin crew to take their seats.

Finally we landed and the nerves started to settle in, what if they don't like me, what if they think I'm strange, what if they train differently here and think that it's weird for a 16 year old to be the same level as an 18 year old.  
>Wait, what am I saying- I got chosen for this because I was good enough- because I was different (in a good way) - because I might train in a different way to them and so we can teach each other new things!<p>

I walked down to the pickup area, standing in the middle of the crowd, when I see a flash of ebony black hair, I turned my head to see the person wearing black cargo's and a black t-shirt, from my training I could tell he had at least 5 weapons hidden in his baggy clothing, the same way I had about 8 hidden in my outfit ( the security understand that I'm an agent and therefore don't have to go through the metal machines)

I made my way over to him- hoping it was Kieran ( my cousin) and not some stranger that I was going to make a fool out of myself with- as I was walking over I got a weird look from Kieran, who clearly doesn't remember me- but then again the last time I saw Kieran was when I was 9 and he was dropping me off at this very same airport and was seeing me off to my academy in Ireland...

"Oi! Like what you see, mate?" I shouted out to the guy in black, my Irish accent in full.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else!" He called right back, his American accent sounded foreign to me, but it seemed to mix in with the crowd.

"And who is it you looking for?" I asked just in case it was for me.

"Castiella Black!" He called. "My cousin, she's heading over from Ireland and I'm here to pick her up, but I have no idea what she looks like."

As he was talking I had walked over to him. Glad I had finally found Kieran.

"Well it's probably a good thing you found her..." I spoke quietly, but him being an agent I knew he understood what I had said.  
>Kieran reached up and hugged my so tight, that if I didn't know him, I would've thought he was trying to squish me to death.<p>

"Nice to see you too!" I said trying to get some air into my lungs. He chuckled into my hair.

"The feelings mutual, cousin!" Kieran replied with a hint of sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"Common Cass, let's get to the Drakes so they can fawn all over you like everyone else does!" He said, while picking up my suitcase. I followed with my other case, chuckling and shaking my head at Kieran's antics...

On the way over to the Drakes, Kieran began telling me of everything that had happened over the time I'd been gone. He had just begun to describe the huge battle between Lady Natasha and the Drakes and all the other vampires who fought in it.

"Wow! I thought Hope was alright when I met her back in England!" I remarked, truly shocked from what he had just told me.

"Trust me, before I believed in all the crap the Drakes told me... I thought she was alright too!" Kieran responded.

We arrived at the Drake compound. First thing that went through my head? Fucking hell! I never knew it was gonna be that fancy! I got out of the car and just stood there facing the house, no wait, mansion. Kieran chuckled at my expression; it was enough to snap me out of my daydream. I glared at him.

"Oi! Just cause in Ireland we have nothing as fancy as this gives you no right to laugh at me!" I mentioned to him and we made our way up the driveway.

"I wasn't laughing at you, per say! Oh and good luck!" He threw back at me before knocking.

"Oh yea- Wait why do I need luck!?" I said to him looking confused. Just as the door handle started wriggling Kieran muttered under his breath

"Because here comes the introductions..." He finished throwing me a quick wink before walking off to join his girlfriend on the other side of the room.

Logan's POV

I was sat up in my room on the top floor of the Drake house; I could hear people talking downstairs about Kieran's cousin who was moving in with him. She was arriving today, he had attempted to sneak out to pick her up before any of us realized he had stayed the day with Sol, but really, trying to sneak out of a house full of vampires is pointless. At least one of us will hear you.

So more to the point as to why I wasn't being my usual charming self and flirting with my girlfriend or brothers girlfriends' is because I'm busy moping. A few days ago I found my older brother Duncan and my Ex-girlfriend/Hound Princess eating each other's (and more) faces off. Now, seeing as the Shamaka, Kala, read in the bones that Isabeau would end up with a Drake Prince, and when she and I got together we all expected it would be me, that was up until we found them sucking face. When I first found out I felt betrayed but willing to give Isabeau another chance because I loved her but when she told me she'd rather be with Duncan… I lost it. I threw Duncan threw the wall we had been fixing up; needless to say I was grounded…

Truth is, I'm not upset anymore, in fact I'm just glad Duncan found someone cause we all thought he'd end up alone( even if it was my girlfriend) but I wasn't going to tell them that! I was prepared to make them feel as guilty as possible.

Cassidy's POV

I could feel the pheromones as soon as I entered; it was like a wall of energy being pushed towards me. The first thing I noticed was that one of the brothers was missing I had been told that there was 7 of the brothers and 1 sister; 8 in total.

All of the boys were totally gorgeous, that much at least I had expected but all of them were hot in their own way. They all stood with their respected partners, as I scanned them all I noticed most of the partners were human. I noticed the hound princess sitting on what looked to be one of the older brothers, and I saw Kieran's friend Hunter with one of the twins. I had been informed of who were who, but I couldn't remember any names.

Their parents stood off to the side, their father had his arm affectionately wrapped around their mothers shoulders, it made me jealous to see them so happy seeing as I lost my father to a _hel-blar _attack when I was about 4 and my mother had been raped but Montmartre when she had gone on a hunt with the others for revenge on my father's death, so she had been the hunters rehab center trying to regain some form of mental stability.

The first one to break the silence and address me was their father, Liam, I think his name was.

"Hello Cassidy, it is my pleasure to welcome you into my home, please call me Liam, dear." He said while taking my hand a placing a light kiss on it.

" uhmm," I coughed, clearing my throat. "It's nice to meet you Mr Drake, I mean Liam." I said as politely as I possibly could, my cheeks burning and looking down to my beat up Chuck Taylors as they all chuckled at my dreadful attempt.

The rest of the introduction went smoothly seeing as the rest were just teenagers like me, Hunter was the last to be introduced but we already knew each other so when she looked at me she decided it was a good idea to leap across the room at me, tackle me to the ground, while hugging me and telling me how much she missed me. I heard everyone laughing and starting to relax and settle back into the many couches as she and I slowly got up. But I could feel a stare piercing through the back of my head, I slowly began to turn around to see who it was, but they leant back into the shadows once they realized they had been because staring, I started to make my way over to see who it was. They turned and ran upstairs before I could get a good look at who it was. I turned back to the rest of the group confusion spread across my face. Connor, I think it was, sighed and stood up.

"It was probably just Logan, he's been moping around since him and Isa broke up." He said to me with a side glance to the stairs. "I'll go get him, he was supposed to come and meet you like the rest of us." He finished moving swiftly towards the stairs.

Logan's POV

I snuck downstairs just because I could hear everyone being introduced to our new house guest and I was usually there for this sort of thing and she smelt really good; like wild roses and rain with a bit of chili on the side and I don't know why but it was driving me crazy.

I walked down the stairs to see Hunter and her climbing up from the floor; her blonde hair was starting to fall out of its messy bun. From the back I could see she was lean but had long muscular legs and well-built arms probably from training. She had a nice arse, which was clad in denim cut-offs.

She must've felt me staring because she began to turn around, I tried melting into the shadows and it probably would've worked if she wasn't trained to spot this sort of thing, I spun round quickly, my old fashioned frock coat spinning out around me, and dashed up the stairs to my room shutting the door quietly to seem as if I never left. If my heart was still beating it probably would've been beating a mile a minute.

I had just sat down on my bed when the door slammed open to reveal Connor, my older brother and Quinn's twin.

"What the hell Logan!?" he began at me. "You knew Cassidy was coming today! Why weren't you downstairs with the rest of us? I know you're not upset anymore and that you're just trying to make them feel bad! And seriously dude, why were you creeping' on Cass?" He finished and began glaring at me.

"I wasn't creeping on Cassidy!" I began defending myself. "I just wanted to know what all the commotion was about! And yeah maybe I have been moping but they fucking deserve it!" I yelled my temper beginning to flare up.

"Look, I get that she cheated on you and you are pissed but Cass seems like a really nice girl and I reckon you two would get along so why don't you just come down and meet her?" he said earnestly "And seriously Logan, quit your moping we all miss the old you." He finished before scurrying out of my room.

Cass' POV

I heard a bunch of yelling and a door slam from upstairs as I got to know everyone, they all seemed really nice, but I really just wanted to meet the last brother who was lurking in the shadows before, something about him pulled something inside of me that I couldn't explain, and no it wasn't the pheromones.

Connor came back down after a short while and went back to snuggling with Christabel as Lucy and I started gossiping over who was our favourite boy bands at the moment. I saw Isabeau mutter something to Duncan and everyone seemed to focus on something behind me.

I stood up from the old velvet couch I was sitting on and turned around to see what everyone was looking at.

I spun round only to look up into the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen! I took a step back after realizing how close I was to him. I discreetly checked him out; he was wearing old fashioned clothing; a white pirate shirt with brown/purple slacks and a frilly black frockcoat, needless to say, he was hot. I peered up at him through my long, mascara clad eyelashes.

"Hey, I'm Logan. It's nice to finally meet you Cassidy after hearing so much from Kieran." He said in a deep husky voice and leaned in to kiss both of my cheeks. I felt myself blush.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you too!" I managed to squeak out in a high pitched voice. I saw all the boys smirk at me but all I could focus on was Logan.

And that's where my troubles really began.


	3. The iPod-Docking-Station-Thingy

**Authors note**

**Okay so I know I haven't written in AGES, but I am back...**

**Now that everything had settled down, I've been able to get back into writing. **

**So I hope you haven't abandoned my story because I've had drama's...**

**Anyway I've re-read all the reviews from last chapter (which there really weren't that many of... *sad face*)and I've taken into consideration all of the points, so let me know if there's anything I missed at the end of this chapter. **

**Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3 - The iPod Docking-Station-Thingy...**

After Logan's and my interaction I was showed to my room by Lucy and Solange. On the third floor. Across from Logan's, where I would have to share a bathroom with 7 incredibly hot boys... Oh dear.

"So why did you go to Ireland for training?" Lucy questioned snapping me out of my head.

"Oh uh, I don't know. I guess it's just tougher or harder? My mum and 'dad' didn't want to have me so far from home because they live in the Middle East. But my real dad was Kieran's uncle..." I replied looking at the floor at the mention of my dead father.

" So you had a step-dad? Your real dad was the one who had his throat ripped out right?" Lucy asked tactlessly

"Lucy! You're so stupid! You can't just asked about her father like that!" Solange jumped to my rescue so I wouldn't have to answer...

"Well as nice as it is chatting with you, I'm really tired from the flight so uh night I guess.." I said forcing a smile on my face and shutting the door in their faces.

I unzipped my bag and grabbed a pair of my PINK spandex shorts and a fitted tank top and threw them on to be more comfy. I moved over to the bed and sighed as I flopped onto the COMFIEST bed ever! I sunk into the mattress and closed my eyes for a few seconds, relishing in the silence. I slowly sat up and moved over to my bags that the Drake brothers had brought up for me. Unzipping my carry-on bag I pulled out my iPhone and turned to plug it into my docking station like I usually would before I remembered I didn't have it anymore... I made a noise of frustration before jumping up off the floor and stumbling towards the door. I threw the door open and bounced towards the noise of video games that was coming from the sitting room around the corner from the twins rooms?

Logan's POV

Cassi came round the corner and walked towards us with a scowl on her face. She stomped over and stood right in front of me and raised an eyebrow and indicated to the only free space- which would squish her between me and Duncan. I discreetly checked her out. I looked her up and down quickly before I realised what she had on, I slowly ogling her long legs and moved up across her midsection. I swallowed hard as I gazed along the curve of her breasts, outlined by her tight tank top and I could see the red lace peeking out of the top. I reached her face and I noticed the smug expression on it.

"Like what you see?" She said and winked.

"What's there not to like" I flirted back, turning on the charm.

I knew that I was probably oozing pheromones and that she would have a hard time resisting my charm.

" hmm good point" she said looking herself up, and shooting me down.

She shuffled over a bit before flipping and wriggling into the small space left between Duncan and myself. She struck up a conversation with Duncan about motorbikes while I was busy trying to figure out how she resisted my pheromones. I mean not to brag or anything but I've probably got the most control over them out of my brothers and me.  
>It wasn't until I felt something solid smash into the side of my head that I snapped out of my daydreaming.<p>

Cass's POV

I stopped in front of Logan and indicated to the seat- or space between him and Duncan- with a raised eyebrow. He took his time debating as if I wasn't going to sit there anyway... I watched his eyes drag up my body, very obviously. So I thought I'd have a little fun with him.

"Like what you see?" I said and winked.

"What's there not to like" he flirted back, clearly trying to use his pheromones against me, little did he know I was trained to resist them.

" hmm good point" I said looking myself up, and shooting him down.

I moved over to the space between him and Duncan, deliberately making sure I was too close of comfort to Logan ( hey just because everyone thinks me a good girl doesn't mean I am. And let's face it, he's hot.) I let myself flop and wriggle into the space to make my butt fit. I turned to Duncan and struck up a conversation about motorcycles, because I had just gotten my 'licence' (the thing the academy gives you, telling you, you can ride/drive the vehicles). I was questioning Duncan about the best bike to get when I saw Kieran chuck his remote towards the area I was sitting in. Now for most people you'd think you'd catch it, not me, I ducked and watched it sail over my head and hit Logan in the head instead... Oops?

" Oi! Who threw that!?" Logan raged, directing his glare towards Kieran who was previously playing and now had no controller.

" It was supposed to hit Cass! I swear!" Kieran defended, looking at me.

" Sorry Logan, I ducked..." I giggled and managed to throw my apology out.

" Anyway," I continued, " I actually did need something when I came out here. Um I was wondering if any of you guys had a spare docking- station- thingy for iPods and iPhones?" I questioned them, blushing a little when I noticed everyone's eyes on me.

I watched Marcus get up and move over to the side of the living room and gestured for me to follow him.

" Yeah, I have a spare one. C'mon, I'll get it for you." He said while turning around and walking off in the direction of which I guess was his room.

"Oh great." I said back, jumping up and hurrying to follow him.

He opened the door and continued straight in. I waited by the door unsure as to whether I was aloud in or not. He laughed when he saw me anxiously waiting by the door.

" You can come in, you know..." He said, still chuckling to himself.

"Oh, umm thanks... I guess." I said, albeit a little awkwardly.

" So, what's with the awkward-ness?" He mentioned, nodding to my stance, next to his drawers.

I was slightly confused, as I was told by Kieran that he was one of the less talkative ones. **( A/N-by ones I mean brothers...) **He continued as though he didn't notice my confusion.

"I mean, this morning when you were introduced you didn't seem in the slightest bit nervous, or awkward, or anything I guess.." he finished chuckling nervously and scratching at the back of his head as he noticed my raised eyebrow.

" This morning was this morning, when I was able to prompt myself as to whom I was about to meet. Now I don't have the same advantage." I said, lowering my eyebrow and slowly making my way over to his bed to sit next to him.

" I guess, but what's so nerve-wracking about me? Or my brothers?" he questioned, his eyes following my every move.

" Well seeing as you're a vampire and my whole life I've been told to decapitate them on sight, and now I have to work with them, is slightly nerve-wracking." I mentioned, sitting down and sinking into the bed. 'And all of you are extremely gorgeous' I mentally added

"So we're all extremely gorgeous huh?" He said smirking and relaxing into his bed.

"I just said that aloud didn't I?" I cringed, knowing the answer and going red from the thought...

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're not the first to say so." he comforted me, still not removing the smirk from his face.

"Oh shut it. It's bad enough I actually said it too you. Everyone will now know I said that, thanks to their vampy hearing" I finished glaring at him.

"Whoops, forgot about that," he winked, "it's okay, we won't tease you... much" he finished chuckling again.

I don't know why Kieran said he wasn't very talkative. He spoke to me plenty. I watched him flex and smoothly stand up and move over to his cupboard, before crouching over - so I had a delicious view of his bum- and begin to dig through the shelf for the docking station.

"Do you need any help?" I asked going to stand behind him.

"Nah, I got it." he answered turning in the crouch, realising I was right behind him.

Marcus POV

I don't know what it was about her, but I felt comfortable around her. I feel like I could tell her anything. God I sound like girl... But I can't help but wonder if she feels the same.

I notice her right behind me as I turned in the crouching position I was in. I feel my mouth go dry as my eyes travel up her body and I see her long, tan legs clad in only a pair of spandex shorts and her upper-body in a tight strappy top. I stood up and swallowed as I noticed while we were chatting -flirting- on my bed her top had slipped down a bit and I could see the red lace of her bra peeking out of the top of her shirt. She started clicking her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my day dreaming.

" Uhm, so could I have that docking station now?" She asked, crossing her arms over her stomach. Obviously she noticed me checking her out, I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh yeah, here" I said passing it over to her, " And uhm sorry, about uh- that..." I finished off awkwardly, scratching the back of my head again.

"Thank you," she said quietly, moving over towards to door.

" And um- don't worry about it... I probably shouldn't be walking around your house, full of guys, looking like a slut..." She told me walking through the door with her head down.

"Fuck..." I muttered under my breath, " Hey Cass! You don't look like a slut. I'm sorry, I'm not used to being around girls, I'm usually the one who stays in the shadows..."

I ran to catch up with her - and using my vamp speed, meant I was there in less than a second- running a hand through my hair, I tried to get her to understand. I could feel the stares of my brothers, and a glare off one of them. or maybe two...

She turned and smiled a heartbreaking smile that took my breath away. She looked like an angel, standing in the white doorway into her room, with her blonde hair falling around her shoulders and down her back in wild curls and her brilliant blue eyes.

"It's fine, Marcus, really." She said softly, looking up at m through her lashes.

She softly closed the door and I could hear her plugging in the docking station and putting her iPhone into it. The heavy punk/ alternative music started blaring through the speakers.

I got my breath back and turned and lent up against the wall. This was going to be a long year...

**A/N- REVIEWWW! :D It makes me happy, and more motivated to update faster... Let me know what you think **

**Until Next time..**

**Steph xoxoxo**


End file.
